challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy Cane
Candy Cane Candy Cane is a social sweet object, until episode 10. She was Camera's friend, she is a part of The Sweet Objects and of course, a part of Challenge To Win. She was called Candy Bar back then. Challenge To Win Episode 1 The Meeting Candy Cane was racing Camera but she failed because of Banana. Candy Cane was randomly picked to be a team leader. At the challenge there wasn't scenes with her talking or writing but her team lose and it's up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 2 Mountain of Sadness Candy Cane was up for elimination, she had 3 prize votes, she is 2nd at the most prize votes, Camera is 1st at the most prize votes with 4 prize votes. Candy Cane and a lot of other objects got 2 elimination votes, that's 2nd at the most elimination votes. At the challenge Box carried Candy Cane and Melon and climbed the mountain, also their team win, that means The Awesome Team is up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 3 Cooking and Eating At the challenge Candy Cane had an eating contest with Asteroid and she loses saying "Oh no! I can't eat candy beacuse I am candy!", also it was a tiebreaker so they had to do a food for Blue Planet, Candy Cane had an candy cane for Blue Planet. Also her team loses that means they're up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 4 Chirstmas Happiness At the beggining, Candy Cane was in the Challenge To Win hospital, to get Camera back, and then they moved to the elimination place. At the elimination, Candy cane was 3rd at the most prize votes with Star and Wheel, they both have 4 prize votes. Candy cane was 6rd at the most elimination votes, with 1 elimination vote, that less than Key, who was 1st with 10 elimination votes, which is 10 times higher. Candy Cane was the boss at the challenge, she earn the decorations, and everyone asked her about the process. At the end of the challenge she asked Blue Planet what to do. After that, she have seen the present from Santa. Trivia *Candy Cane was originally called Candy Bar in episode 1. *Candy Cane has bragged about girls in episode 7 and 10. *She was nice until episode 10, when Hammer became Camera's friend. *She has gotten the MOST votes for elimination so far, at 138. * Candy Cane can scream so loud, she can break Camera and even make the Earth be surprised, as seen in Episode 11 Gallery CandyCaneIdle.png|Candy Cane idle 2 Candy Cane .png Candy Cane happy.png|Candy Cane happy Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane idle CCS.jpg|Candy Cane screaming like a monkey (Episode 13) Candy Cane elimination.jpg Candy Cane body.png|Candy Cane Body Side CandyCaneFront.png|Candy Cane Body Front Picture 3.png|Candy Cane in CTW 1 New Candy Cane Body.png Category:The Sweet Objects Category:Female Category:Candy Cane Category:Eliminated Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Lots of friends Category:Mean Category:Generation 3 Eliminated Contestants Category:Nice Category:Villans Category:Christmas Related